


Seven Minutes in...Heaven? Or Hell?

by carnal stars (deparva)



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: @ my mutual: i am so sorry, AFAB reader - Freeform, Dom/sub relationship, Gen, as you can see amon is a teasing fuck, based off a tumblr prompt, gender neutral reader, implied exhibitionism, indulgent sin @ 2am babey!!!, slightly....dubious. oops, the rest is up to your Imagination, this is literally a short ass fic lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deparva/pseuds/carnal%20stars
Summary: The name implies everything--a quickie with the demon champion.
Relationships: Amon (Devilman)/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Seven Minutes in...Heaven? Or Hell?

To say that you hated this was a damn lie--both of you _knew_ that as such.

"What's wrong, _human_? Don't like being put in your place?"

The red bastard sneered with such coy glee. Most days, you'd yearn for him to ravish you, to make you his more than anything.

This wasn't one of those days.

"I never said that, you shithead. How could you possibly know that?"

"I know more than you could possibly ever, pet."

A sharp inhale was your response. The heat in your face grew to the point your cheeks were flushed with red. As you struggled more, the vice around your wrists overhead you tightened.

"Y-You don't, Amon. You really don't--"

You were cut off in your rambling of denial by a quick kiss to the lips. Before you could rebuke any further, a harsh kiss was all you could swallow down. A buzz traces throughout your body in form of rising arousal.

Amon then pulls back from your lips, marvelling at the flustered human beneath him. "Pets don't talk back to their masters, now do they?"

Your lips quivered for a moment, eyebrows furrowing together in roused frustration. "I am _not_ your pet-- _fuck!"_

He'd then growl in your ear, "I couldn't hear you-- _try again_."

The demon's knee grinded against your groin, rubbing slowly where it was pleasurably painful to withstand. Your entire body began to tremble under him--you didn't want to admit to such attraction to this at all, but your resolve began to windle away bit by bit with each throb at your sex.

"God, fuck you," you spat out with spite. Amon returns the favor with a carnal smile that was ready to devour you--"Am I not doing that already?"

The position against the wall then takes a shift. Instead of being standing up and being pinned against it, your legs were hunched up by the demon, allowing him rub up on you. On reflex did you wrap your legs around his waist and pulled the demon flush towards you.

"Someone's eager."

"Shut up."

"Then try doing so."

You then groaned, rolling their eyes. "Like hell I'd try that. Last time I did, we were almost exposed in public!"

"And you liked that, did you not?" Amon leans into the crook of your neck, nibbling bit by bit on spots that made you squeak. A soft sigh was heard underneath him.

"Maybe…"

Love bites began to to litter your collarbone and upper chest. Soft mewls and moans were heard in your throat as the demon took his time unraveling you. They were becoming impatient with each nip and grope.

"Just fuck me already, Red."

A chuckle rumbles in his throat, "I don't think so. Not while you're still stubborn."

"I-I'm not stubborn!"

" _Then undress for me._ "

With his teeth bared into a smile and a growl that sent another throb to your core, you'd comply. With little defiance did you pull off your shirt and unclasp your bra.

This wasn't going to be an everyday quickie.

**Author's Note:**

> i am failing my classes ans this is what i do. honestly at this point im ready for 2019 to be over


End file.
